Death or Life? (a warrior cat fanfic)
by Foxy the Horror Goddess
Summary: Whisperleaf has to choose one of the two things. Will she save the kit, or will she die?


**Hi guys! I did another short one. Hope you enjoy. Bye!**

Death or Life?

Whisperleaf, a grey shecat with green eyes, wakes up and starts gathering her herbs to go to the queens so she can help one of their kits. The kit has the most serious and deadliest diseases ever. They call it Moth cough. It starts as a headache, then to a cough. Then the cough turns into little sores everywhere on the cat's fur, and then it dies. The kit is an orange shecat with green eyes. It is only 3 days old, and hasn't been named. Whisperleaf goes to the mother, Yellowtail, and tries to treat the kit. Whisperleaf knows that she can't do anything to help the kit. When she is done, she goes back to the medicine den to treat the other cats. Twigpaw, a brown tom with amber eyes and her apprentice, comes to help Whisperleaf with organizing the herbs while she is treating the cats. After that, Whisperleaf goes to go to sleep. She sees that she isn't in no ordinary dream, because there were two cats looking at her. The first one is a dark forest cat and the second cat is a StarClan cat. "Hello Whisperleaf," meows the first cat.

"Hello Viperfang," meows Whisperleaf.

"Hi Whisperleaf," meows the second cat.

"Hello Flamepelt," meows Whisperleaf.

"We have come to tell you something," meows Flamepelt.

"What is it?" meows Whisperleaf.

"You have a choice," meows Flamepelt.

"Will you let the kit die, but find a new herb to cure Moth cough and a few other things," meows Viperfang.

"Or will you die and let the kit live," meows Flamepelt.

"I don't know yet," meows Whisperleaf.

"You have until tomorrow when the moon is at its peak," meows Viperfang.

"You will meet us in the woods," meows Flamepelt.

"Ok, but what happens if I don't have an answer?" meows Whisperleaf.

"Then you will both die," meows Viperfang.

Whisperleaf wakes up with a jolt and goes immediately to Flashstar's den. "Flashstar?" meows Whisperleaf.

"Yes Whisperleaf," meows Flashstar.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you about something," meows Whisperleaf.

"You may come in," meows Flashstar.

Whisperleaf comes into Flashstar's den. She realizes that Flashstar will be devastated, because someone will die in the end. "What do you need?" meows Flashstar.

"I had a dream with two cats, one was a dark forest cat, and the other was a StarClan cat," meows Whisperleaf.

"What did they say?" meows Flashstar.

"They said that if I let the kit die, but I will find a new type of herb or let me die, and let the kit live," meows Whisperleaf.

"Have you made a choice?" meows Flashstar.

"I think I want to let the kit live," meows Whisperleaf.

"But we need you, your more important, and plus your apprentice isn't ready," meows Flashstar.

"StarClan can teach Twigpaw," meows Whisperleaf.

"But we are not going to have a true medicine cat yet," meows Flashstar.

"I know Twigpaw is ready," meows Whisperleaf.

"Who is going to do the ceremony then?" meows Flashstar.

"You are," meows Whisperleaf.

"We need you desperately, and what happens if another kit gets Moth cough?" meows Flashstar.

"I guess your right," meows Whisperleaf.

"Have you made the right decision?" meows Flashstar.

"Yes," meows Whisperleaf.

Whisperleaf goes out of his den and grabs herbs to go to the queens. When she gets there, she sees the kit getting worse. She knew she had to let the kit die, but she also kind of wanted to keep it alive. Whisperleaf gives it what she can and goes back to her daily business. At night, Whisperleaf gets up and goes into the woods. She sees the two cats and goes to them. "I have made my choice," meows Whisperleaf.

"What is it?" meows Viperfang.

"I want me to die, and the kit alive," meows Whisperleaf.

"Is that your final answer?" meows Flamepelt.

"Yes," meows Whisperleaf.

"Then the kit shall live, and you shall die," meows Viperfang.

Two days later after Whisperleaf died, the cats were still mourning even after the memorial. Yellowtail names the kit Whisperkit because of Whisperleaf. A couple moons later she became an apprentice. That night, Whisperpaw has a dream and she finally meets Whisperleaf, the one who saved her.


End file.
